


What we need

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Leonardo, Other, Recovery, could be Casey/Leo if you blink, lots of much needed hugs, or if that's what you want!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: Set early season three in the 2k12/2012 series Casey takes a moment to reflect on the loss of his family during the NYC invasion, while at the same time doing a little something for the recovering turtle leader.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamekaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamekaze/gifts).



> I wrote this for Chiyo ( https://twitter.com/ramskullsart )  
> She drew me a wonderful pic of Leo from Cracking the surface! While at the same time feeling a little down, wanting to write something little just to cheer her up a little! she's a great friend. <3 Ily!  
> Thank you!

 

What we need

  
  


Casey Jones was by no means as stealthy as his four amphibian friends, yet by human standards the vigilante considered himself pretty 'sick' when it came to being 'at one with the shadows.'

It had been a week since Leonardo had awoken from his coma, the mood in the farmhouse had lifted considerably since the leader had come round in the bathtub one afternoon, soon surrounded by his ecstatic friends and family.

  
  


Casey had watched as each brother hugged their older sibling in turn, April waiting patiently only to wrap her arms around the dazed and confused turtle, Leo looking so vulnerable without his gear and trusty swords strapped across his carapace, pain etched on his now pale skin, muscles wasted from not being used.

Unlike everyone else, the raven haired human simply squeezed Leo's uninjured shoulder, honestly it had been hard to know what else to do to comfort the broken turtle as not one part of him seemed uninjured or pain free right now.

  
  


While it seemed Leo and Casey had little in common to those who didn't know them, there had been times when the pair simply sat together in comfortable silence in the lair, Leo a book in hand while Casey simply played games, read a comic or gathers his supplies for an upcoming battle.

He could recall a time that he'd surprised the leader one night, the tired azure banded turtle bent over a map he'd made, erasers and pencils holding the home made paper down to the kitchen table, marking locations that would give them the element of surprise in a confrontation with the Shredder, knowing a wrong move would haunt him for many years to come should something go wrong.

  
  


Blinking away sleep, Leo had almost jumped in surprise when Casey moved one of the mazes and mutants figures into a new position on the home made map, the little wizard figure representing the turtles and their allies.

“ Just thinkin' like..this place would be a better place to enter, Red and I..we took that route before to sneak in, seemed like less guards, that's all.”

Leo moved to stand straight, his eyes going from Casey to the map, large fingers cupping his leaf green chin while he contemplated the move.

“ You're right, thanks Casey.”

Leonardo had smiled that night, wiping at his sleep deprived eyes before moving the figures around some more, with Casey's help till the leader could finally sleep knowing the plan Casey had helped him with was as perfect as he could get it.

  
  


At this moment in time the human was outside, wandering through the Northampton woods. It was spring now, the weeks and months since they'd fled NYC after the invasion seemed to blur together, all time lost.

It was early morning, the sky a crisp blue while clouds seemed to lazily move with little wind that manipulated them.

Still Casey could appreciate the fresh air, having planned this intended journey after the last few days.

At times he hated being alone with his thoughts, dwelling on his family and what had happened to them back in the city, he might have failed them, but he wasn't about to let himself fail his friends.

  
  


Finally he came across the place he and Raph had jogged past just the other day. While the trees here were ancient, enough sun grew between the branches that flower life flourished beneath them, bathing all life with the morning light.

Chocolate eyes narrowed on his prize, some daffodil growing around the base of the giant tree. Letting out a sigh he began to gather some till he'd made a small bunch, enough to present to a sick turtle as a get well soon gift that is.

  
  


Casey had seen Leo admire flowers that Splinter cared for back in the sewer, the sun light near the grate where the tree grew in the lair often had pots and plants growing around it in the summer months, and more than once the vigilante had caught the leader simply sniffing the flowers or tending them in place of his father some evenings.

  
  


He made his way back to the farmhouse, creeping in as to not wake the turtles. With Leo out of commission the brothers were yet to get back into a routine when it came to getting up and training, something they'd so far managed to dodge talking about when they all spent time checking Leo over or simply keeping the injured turtle company.

Satisfied both they and April were sleeping, he took a vase from the kitchen, filling it with water before arranging the flowers in the way he'd watched Leo before, trying to be as gentle as possible with the delicate flowers.

  
  


With all the ninja skills he could muster he tackled the staircase, having memory mapped which steps creaked, something when living in a house full of ninja had become the norm, especially at this time of day.

Carefully Casey opened the door to Leo's room, enough light filtering in through the curtains that he could make out Leo's bandage covered form in the bed. While he wore his bandana again after their encounter with the creep, Leo still looked pale, his limbs thin from little use, you didn't need to be a doctor to know these wounds were going to take months to bounce back from, not to mention any underlying problems they couldn't see. It wasn't like they could simply take Leo to the hospital for a check up.

  
  


Creeping, Casey moved to the bedside table, setting the vase of flowers down for his friend. He couldn't help but look down at Leo, the blankets tightly pulled against the other, gathered in his fists as if using the blankets to hide from an enemy only the turtle could see.

A frown formed over the human, no one should have to go through pain day and night, to not even escape your fears in dreams was something Casey didn't even want to comprehend.

  
  


“ C-casey?”

The teen blinked, suddenly noticing Leo was attempting to prop himself up, a simple enough task and yet the turtle let out a whine similar to a dog in pain, falling back down.

It was still strange hearing the deeper voice the Shredder had left Leo with, the raspy cough that sounded so painful filling the air moments later.

“ Oi Leo, chill dude..lemme help.”

Leonardo was a stubborn turtle, though nodded silently in thanks when Casey gently pulled the turtle to sit up, arranging the pillows against his cracked carapace so he could still be comfortable despite his bandage covered arms and legs.

  
  


“ Narcissus..”

Casey cocked his head, thinking Leo was going crazy, till his own gaze went to look past the turtle, Leo eyeing the flowers he'd spotted.

“ Eh? Ain't they daffodils?”

“ Same family..these are smaller and smell..larger daffodil don't..did you get them?”

  
  


There was silence in the room, as the morning had pressed on the room had filled with more light, both turtle and human able to see each other clearly, Leo's steel blue gaze on the now quiet human, spotting the slight flush on his cheeks.

“ T-thanks Casey.”

Leo had heard Casey outside his door before the human had even entered, touched that the human had thought of him, the flowers heavy scent enough to let Leo feel he was outdoors even while laid up on strict bed rest, it really did make him feel better.

  
  


“ Welcome dude, eh just don't t-”

“ Tell anyone, especially Raph?.”

That got a laugh from the pair, Leo letting out a pained wheeze, to which the human reached over to gently pat and sooth the other by rubbing his shell, waiting till Leo's breathing returned to normal, copying what he'd seen Donatello do for the turtle the last few weeks.

  
  


Exhausted from the effort, Leo simply flopped forward on the human with a grunt, resting his chin on Casey's shoulder, lifting his uninjured arm in the attempt to right himself, it was only then that Casey realised how cold the other was, not that for one moment did Me Jones fancy himself a biologist but he did know the sunlight and warmth did wonders for a turtle, and since no one was looking anyway...

He carefully wrapped his arms around the other, feeling Leo relax and sigh in contentment at the offered warmth, seeking Casey out as If he was a heat lamp!

  
  


Next he knew the turtle was fast asleep, Casey not having the heart to move Leo, knowing how difficult it was for him to get comfortable enough to fall asleep so easily, especially when his pain medication had worn off.

While afraid at any moment Leo's door could open, Casey figured he'd let the other rest a little longer, besides as much as he'd hate to admit it- after everything that had gone on Casey Jones was in much need of the hug and comfort as Leo was, yes they could stay this way a little longer.

 

End ~

  
  
  


 


End file.
